The Angry God
There are few truly evil things in this world, yet there are many things to fear - for there are things that are angry. Spirits that walk amongst the living, clinging to an existence long since denied and envious of those who still have the warmth of life. To most modern men, the idea of angry gods and vengeful spirits are dismissed as fantasies of a bygone age or the ramblings of the insane - to these men science can answer all things and those who believe in the so-called "supernatural" are either ignorant or foolish. I was one of those men, so full of arrogance and contempt for those who tried to warn me, I had thought myself immune to the unwritten laws of the universe - laws that are not found in the texts of science, laws that can not be tested in some lab nor dictated by logic. These laws have existed longer than time itself, yet are as fresh as newborn life, these laws are concrete yet ever shifting - absolute yet at the same time fluid, like a river. In ancient times the laws were simple and understood by all, do not stray to far from the known - do not test the limits of the world and do not wander into the path of those who came before us. These laws were obeyed, if not understood, for generations. However, in the modern world such laws have been forgotten or ignored and I, like many before me, decided to break one of these laws - that was when I found myself staring at the Angry God. I had decided to stray from the known, to prove my elders wrong and dismiss a local legend concerning a bogeyman in the forest - such a terrible story was the work of superstition and fear, in the days of medieval witch-hunts perhaps it was excuseable to believe such things, but in the modern world such things had no place, or so I believed. So great was my contempt for such fairy tales I defied common sense and decided to camp out in those woods, if only for a single night. It was reckless, but I wanted to be the one that had braved the so-called "curse" and prove to the older generation around me that their so-called "Angry God" was about as real as a Hollywood monster of old. The first few hours went by without incident as I settled down and relaxed, even in the woods I had modern necessities such as my phone - spending a lot of time messing around with varied settings as the sounds of nature played around me. Then I heard a sound akin to a chittering of many tiny voices, merging together in some blasphemous imitation of human speech - at once I felt terror rush through me as I found my hands shaking, dropping my phone as the chittering grew worse and worse. I became aware of something coming towards me from the darkness, the light from my campfire soon revealing what can only be described as something out of my worst nightmares - a creature that not only defied everything I knew about reality but threatened to shatter it completely. Standing larger than any man and pulsating like a sac of rotten flesh, the swollen creature moved with the aid of long, glistening tendrils that ended in grotesque feelers that seemed to mock the human hand, its body oozing with a foul liquid that soured the air around the entire campsite. Atop the creature's swollen body were ten bulbous eyes that constantly rolled around and several mouths opened and closed from within the creature's unearthly mass. The creature continued to come closer and closer until at last I passed out, unable to do anything else as my mind resorted to a desperate act to preserve what I could only assume was what was left of my sanity. When I awoke I found myself in a hospital bed, the doctors were quick to tell me I was lucky and that I had been found in the forest passed out, turns out I had been there for several hours alone and exposed to the elements. I was amazed, but still deeply disturbed. Whatever I had encountered obviously didn't see it fit to kill me yet. I couldn't shake off the horror I had been exposed to. I dared not tell the doctors, however, as I lay back in the bed and closed my eyes to try and sleep, yet as I did so my eyes instantly opened as the sound of chittering voices filled my head, continuing as I felt a cold sweat come over my body, and I shook uncontrollably. My eyes looked over to the sides of my hospital bed and I could see tendrils rising from below, those horrible "hands" seeming to reach out for me as I let out a scream unlike any I had done before. The doctors soon came to my aid, they gave me drugs to calm me down, but every time I closed my eyes the chittering voices came to me, and images of the Angry God would break into my waking world - I had broken an ancient law and now my sentence was beginning. Yes, even now as I lay in my room I know I am a prisoner of the Angry God, the nurses visit me every day and offer me food and drugs - my family come to visit when they can but none of them can save me now. For every time I go to sleep, I can see the Angry God, a terrible reminder of my own foolishness. For I broke the most sacred of rules, I dared to try and face the unknown - only for the unknown to face me, for there are indeed gods amongst us, and while there are no truly evil gods, there are gods to fear... for there are gods that are angry. Category:Beings